


Alpha

by CelaenaAelin72



Series: The Alpha Chronicles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: Shorts for when I’m too brain dead to write an actual chapter.
Series: The Alpha Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841641





	Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divorce when Lyra and Lila were six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! Again, this means I’m brain dead, so just tell me if anything can be improved. But anyways, enjoy!

Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. This one was big. I huddled under the bunk bed with Lila and waited for it to stop, for when we could come out without fear of getting hit with a sharp object, or sharper words. The house shook, down at the foundations, and I whimpered. Lila burrowed back a little farther under the dark and musty bed. One of her stuffed animals fell down from the top bunk, soon accompanied by one of mine from the lower. I snatched them, cautiously reaching forward quickly to grab first the soft white bunny, which I handed to Lyra, then the faded wolf. As I snatched it up, I felt tiny hands push against my own, and I took comfort in knowing that Luppa will be with me always.

As I sat back against the wall, my small hand linked with Lila’s, I noticed something was off. Instead of being limited to the downstairs, angry feet were tromping up the stairs to our attic bedroom! The shut door creaked open, and I saw Mommy’s boots walk over to where we were hiding. She knelt down and abruptly grabbed Lila by the arm.

“Come on, Lila. We’re leaving,” she said, glaring at me. Lila gripped my hand tighter, until Mommy started to pull. We held for as long as we could, but Mommy eventually dragged Lila out from underneath. “Come on. We’re going to France-far away from these vermin,” she spit out, and I lunged forward. I wasn’t sure where France was, but it sounded far from England.

”Lila!” I cried, but she was gone. Daddy came and got me a few minutes later, saying that Mommy and Lila were gone. Forever. I started to cry.

———

(Three Years Later)

———

I sat in the back of the car, staring out the window while my fingers nervously fidgeted as if they had a mind of their own. I was going to see Lila! After three years of nothing more than scattered letters, I was going to see her! I continued like that until I eventually drifted off to a sleep full of happy dreams of my sister.

I was awakened by the car stopping and Dad calling that we were there. I fumbled with my seatbelt for a few seconds before the latch came undone, and then I threw open the door and charged out. Lila was standing by a picnic table, and I only recognized her from the pictures she’d sent me. As opposed to her choppy shoulder-length hair of three years previous, now she had long hair with bangs that nearly covered her green eyes. I lunged towards her and wrapped her up in a hug. She tensed and I let go.

”Lila, is something wrong?” I asked.

”No, nothing’s wrong,” she replied, her voice sugary. “Just try not to seem too attached to me, woukd you? I have a reputation to uphold.”

”Lila, you’re... different. You used to be that you wouldn’t care if you were the Omega, so long as someone liked you.”

”Yeah, well, I saw the light. I’ll never be the Omega any more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been nursing this idea that Lila got mean because of the divorce for a while. But really like how this turned out. Don’t forget to kudos if you liked it!


End file.
